


New Personal Record

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky brings Steve right to the edge, but not over. Repeatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Personal Record

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/115277697371/ahhh-i-love-your-fics-so-much-could-you-write) per an Anon's request: _could you write more edging? i just love it (especially along with bottom!steve ;D)_

**Title** : New Personal Record  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 2040  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, light D/s dynamics, edging, dirty talk, nipple play, lap sex, anal sex, barebacking, bottom!Steve, endearments, fluff and smut  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : Bucky brings Steve to the edge, but not over. Repeatedly.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/115277697371/ahhh-i-love-your-fics-so-much-could-you-write) per an Anon's request:  _could you write more edging? i just love it (especially along with bottom!steve ;D)_

“ _Buck—_ fuck!— _please_ ,” pants Steve, tipping his head back on Bucky’s shoulder and clinging to Bucky’s hair. Bucky twists his fist beneath the head of his cock, and he shudders. “Ff- _uck,_ babe, I gotta come,  _please_.”

“You sure?” asks Bucky, pressing his face into the curve of Steve’s neck and stroking Steve’s cock to the same rhythm he bounces Steve on his lap. “You _almost_  got two and I haven’t gotten  _one_ ,” he says, brushing his pouting mouth along Steve’s throat.  He backed off both times Steve almost orgasmed. Stopped touching Steve’s prick and stilled his hips, holding Steve flush against his chest as Steve steadied his breathing and kissing his way from Steve’s left shoulder to his right. 

Steve groans and writhes on his lap, both hands burying in his hair. He lets go of Steve’s hip and caresses Steve’s glistening chest with his metal hand, teasing the hard point of Steve’s nipple until Steve’s knees tighten around his own.  
  
“ _Do it_ , then, so _I_  can,” huffs Steve, dropping his right hand to his thigh and turning to look at Bucky over his shoulder.  
  
“But I love havin’ you like this, doll. All spread out on my lap and desperate for me to let you come,” says Bucky, kissing the hinge of Steve’s jaw and firming his strokes along Steve’s flushed prick.  
  
Steve gasps and drops his hands between their bent legs, fingers wrinkling the comforter beneath them. He arches his back, rolling his hips when Bucky holds his waist with both hands.   
  
“Don’t even think about comin’, Steve,” whispers Bucky, watching the surge and dip of Steve’s spine, tracking the drip of sweat from Steve’s nape to where Steve’s stretched around him. He hums and leans back on his biohand, squeezing Steve’s waist and slowly thrusting, meeting the rhythmic bounce of Steve’s hips.  
  
“Not makin’ any promises,” laughs Steve, touching his chin to his chest and watching his fingers clench and relax around the coverlet. Bucky’s hand slides from his waist up to his chest, slick glide of Bucky’s metal fingers around his nipple making him moan. “How am I supposed to not come when you’re makin’ me feel like this?”

“Because I asked you not to,” says Bucky, urging Steve to lean back against his chest and folding his fingers around Steve’s dripping cock. “So damn hard for me, baby,” he growls, nipping Steve’s earlobe and then sliding his tongue along the cusp.  
  
Steve moans and lifts his shoulder toward his ear, hot fan of Bucky’s laugh over the wet skin sending shivers along his spine. “Okay,” he says, nodding slightly and clenching his fingers in the mess of Bucky’s hair.  
  
“You’re gonna feel  _real_  good when I  _do_  let you come, sweetheart.” Bucky grins and kisses that spot behind Steve’s ear that makes Steve sigh. He tightens his grip beneath Steve’s cockhead, squeezing in rapid pulses that have Steve’s back bowing and fingers pulling at his hair.  
  
“Bucky, oh fuck. Fuck, oh  _god_ ,” moans Steve, buttocks clenching, toes curling, balls throbbing. And then  _nothing_. Bucky lets go of his cock and doesn’t touch him anywhere but where he’s straddled over Bucky’s thighs. “You  _asshole_ ,” he gasps, sucking in deep lungfuls of hot air. His skin’s buzzing, blood rushing through his veins. His chest’s flushed, nipples hard, heartbeat loud in his ears. But he didn’t get to  _come_ , pool of heat ever present low in his gut.  
  
“Jesus, doll, fuckin’ amazing,” whispers Bucky, curling his arms around Steve’s waist and petting Steve’s belly as he nuzzles Steve’s shoulder. He nearly found his own release, clench of Steve’s hole around him as he brought Steve close to the edge almost more than he could take.  
  
“God _damn_ , Buck,” sighs Steve, sliding his hands down the back of Bucky’s neck. He drags his fingers down over his chest and finds Bucky’s hands on his stomach. Bucky folds their fingers together and grinds up into him, sucking a bruise into his nape. “You’re gonna  _kill_  me,” he laughs, dropping his head into the curve of Bucky’s shoulder and sighing when Bucky kisses his throat, wrapping their hands around his cock and letting the lift of their hips guide his prick through their fists.

“So dramatic,” says Bucky, slowly rocking into Steve, occasionally sliding his thumb over the tip of Steve’s dick. “I’ll let you come…eventually,” he laughs, sucking a kiss over the throb of Steve’s pulse.  
  
“Such a fuckin’  _jerk_ ,” groans Steve, letting go of Bucky’s hands and cupping his pecs. He thumbs his nipples, eyes fluttering closed as he plays with his chest and fucks himself on Bucky’s cock.  
  
“Yeah? Well I could not let you come at all,” says Bucky, smirking over Steve’s whimper and dropping his metal hand to Steve’s balls, massaging them in his palm. “But I’d rather your dick  _not_  fall off, so I  _guess_ you’ll be allowed to come.”  
  
“ _Finally.”_  
  
“ _After_  I bring you right to the edge one more time,” says Bucky, muffling his snort in Steve’s neck when Steve keens. “C’mon, you can do it. For me, doll. S’gonna be so good when you finally come.”  
  
“Alright, Bucky,  _fuck_ ,” Steve gasps, bucking between the circle of Bucky’s fingers and his thick cock. Bucky’s middle finger creeps back behind his balls, curling against his perineum and pushing upward. “ _Buck_.”  
  
“You’re already gettin’ close again, aren’t you, Stevie?” Bucky hums and circles Steve’s cockhead with his thumb, Steve’s hand falling to his wrist and squeezing. “Feels good, huh? Gonna feel fantastic when I let you come, baby doll.”  
  
Moaning, Steve grinds back on Bucky’s cock, left arm curling around Bucky’s neck, fingers curving over Bucky’s metal shoulder. He can’t angle his hips right, Bucky purposefully moving every time he tries to make Bucky grind over his prostate. “ _Bucky_ , please,” he groans, heat building in his belly again, abdomen tightening and balls drawing taut. Bucky’s fingers are wet with his preejaculate, fist slipping along his length.

Bucky lets Steve roll his hips twice more before letting go of Steve’s balls and holding Steve around his waist. He guides their hips together, angling for Steve’s prostate and holding Steve down on his lap. Cursing, Steve digs his fingertips into his shoulder, cock jerking in his hand. “Mm, yeah, Stevie, just like that,” he says, rubbing Steve’s precome around the tip of Steve’s prick and laughing when Steve clutches the side of his face, nearly jamming his nose in Steve’s armpit.  
  
“ _God_. Oh  _fuck_ ,” says Steve, breathing hitching and hips jerking. “Buck, I can’t—you gotta— _sh-it!_ ” His nails bite crescents into Bucky’s skin, muscles tensing all over, mouth falling open on an abortive moan as Bucky lets go of his cock, hole clenching wildly around Bucky’s dick.  
  
“Jesus  _Christ_ ,” Bucky groans, holding Steve tightly around the waist as Steve falls back from the edge, flex of Steve around him making him press his temple against Steve’s left pec. “Alright, punk,” he murmurs, unwinding Steve’s arm from around his neck and guiding Steve’s left hand to Steve’s cock, folding Steve’s fingers around his length, “Go on, doll, make yourself come.”  
  
“’bout time,” says Steve, sighing and grinding on Bucky’s lap, Bucky’s hands on his hips steadying him as he moves. Bucky presses a chain of kisses between his shoulder blades, and he grins, jerking his cock and pinching his nipple.  
  
“Fuck, baby doll, you feel  _damn_  good.  _Yeah_ , c’mon, Steve, ride me how I know you love it.” Bucky sucks on the join of Steve’s neck and shoulder, tonguing the sweat-slick flesh and groaning into Steve’s shoulder when Steve quickens the rise and fall of his hips. “ _Je_ sus.”  
  
Laughing breathlessly, Steve leans forward and braces his palms on the bed, using the leverage to grind down on Bucky hard and fast, Bucky shifting his hips, cock finding that spot inside with every movement. “ _Nngh_ ,” he groans, stomach fluttering when Bucky palms his chest and squeezes his pecs.  
  
“Your tits fit perfectly in my hands like this, baby doll, jigglin’ against my fingers as you bounce on my cock,  _fuck_.” Bucky buries his groan in Steve’s nape, panting wetly against the hot skin, rock of Steve’s hips shifting their mattress in the bed frame. “ _Christ_ , you’re gonna make me come.”  
  
“Been on edge for forty five minutes and  _you’re_ gonna come first?” asks Steve, glancing back at Bucky with a raised brow.  
  
“Well if you’re gonna whine about it,” says Bucky, letting go of Steve’s chest and pressing against Steve’s back. He curls his right hand around Steve’s dick, Steve moaning and clenching around his prick. Stilling his hips, he focuses on jerking Steve, pinching Steve’s left nipple between his metal fingers. Steve keens and fucks down on his cock.  
  
“Bucky, holy  _fuck_ ,” Steve gasps, balancing on his right hand and covering Bucky’s fingers on his pec. “Buck.  _Bucky_.”  
  
“That’s it, Steve, know you’re close, doll, come on,” whispers Bucky, nosing beneath Steve’s ear and catching Steve’s mouth when Steve turns. Steve hums against his mouth, lips parting, left hand cupping his cheek.

Steve’s brow wrinkles, thighs trembling, cock pulsing in Bucky’s fist. He slows his hips, Bucky’s fingers tightening around his dick. His muscles are taut, breathing shaky as that heat spreads outward from his belly, limbs tingling. He seesaws on Bucky’s lap, cockhead brushing over his prostate as he rocks. Precome leaks from the slit of his cock, lubing the tug of Bucky’s hand.  
  
His toes curl, hands slapping down on the sides of Bucky’s thighs. He thrusts into Bucky’s fist, balls slapping against the back of Bucky’s hand. “Buck, I’m gonna come. Oh  _shit_. Jesus, Buck.  _Bucky_ ,” Steve groans, nearly lifting off of Bucky’s cock and spending, come jetting across the bed in messy ribbons, body spasming and chest heaving. He hunches over his knees and gasps for breath, Bucky gently rubbing his back and circling his hips, that bit of stimulation making him shudder and whine.  
  
“Goddamn, sweetheart. Felt real good, didn’t it?” asks Bucky, pulling Steve back against his chest and hugging Steve around the waist. “Fuck, you’re _still_  shivering.” He rubs his hands over Steve’s flexing abdomen, belly dipping under the drag of his palms.  
  
“Bucky, I— _fuck—_ ” Steve trembles and stills Bucky’s hands on his stomach, “I need a second,” he says, laughing and dropping his head on Bucky’s metal shoulder. He shakes again, fat blurt of spunk sliding down the underside of his length. He catches it with his middle finger before it can drip down over his balls, Bucky holding his hand and sucking the digit clean.  
  
“You alright?” Bucky rubs his cheek against Steve’s neck, kissing the pinked skin when Steve nods. “Okay for me to move?” He nudges up into Steve, Steve groaning and nuzzling the hollow of his throat.  
  
“Yeah, Buck, get yours,” he says, straightening on Bucky’s lap and bobbing on Bucky’s cock, circling his hips when he takes Bucky in to the base. “Come on, babe, fill me up.”  
  
It doesn’t take long, Steve chanting his name in that low breathless voice, grind of Steve’s hips and rippling clench of his hole pulling him over the edge, spilling in the tight heat of Steve’s body as he curses and groans.  
  
“There we go.” Steve grins and pats Bucky’s cheek as he lifts off of Bucky’s lap. He sighs, splaying out on his belly and resting his head on his folded arms, rubbing his face against his forearms. “ _God_ , I still feel it.”

“Yeah?” Bucky picks up his discarded boxer-briefs from the floor and drags it over his softening prick, waiting for Steve to spread his legs and then wiping his release from between Steve’s cheeks. He chucks them back on the floor and flops on his side next to Steve, throwing his arm around Steve’s waist and laughing into Steve’s armpit when Steve pulls him against his side.  
  
“I think five is a new record,” rumbles Steve, throat a little sore from all the sounds Bucky pulled out of him.  
  
“Think you’re right,” says Bucky, wriggling until he can pull Steve on top of him. Steve happily blankets him, eyes falling closed and breathing deep and even. He strokes the curve of Steve’s spine, Steve grunting and shivering when he says, “We’ll have to shoot for six next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
